


But You're Here in my Heart

by KanraKixystix



Series: Rewrite the Stars [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clonecest, Drabble Collection, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, five sentence fic, minor gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26473873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: A collection of Fives/Echo drabbles. Ratings and tags will be updated as more chapters are added.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Series: Rewrite the Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924588
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> The summary explains it all.
> 
> For further context, I had a prompt challenge going on my Tumblr for a little while, and I wanted another place to collect all of the fics in one place so that they could be more readily available to read.

His breath catches as he rounds the corner, and Tup asks him again if he can take point. 

“No!” Fives snaps, because the last time he let someone else take point, they died on him. 

His chest squeezes and his breath comes short as he staggers backwards, images of the Citadel flashing before his eyes as though he’s there again, fire licking at his skin, memories leaking through the cracks of his resolve. 

Tup goes anyway because they need to move, leaving Fives stuck in the past of losing the love of his life all over again.


	2. Sparring and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Fives/Echo drabbles. Ratings and tags will be updated as more chapters are added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary explains it all.
> 
> For further context, I had a prompt challenge going on my Tumblr for a little while, and I wanted another place to collect all of the fics in one place so that they could be more readily available to read.

Fives never wants to just spar. There is always some connotation, some hidden ulterior motive, Echo has learned over the years of training with him, and now that they’re ARC Troopers, the accusation remains the same. 

The difference now is that Echo knows him intimately, knows his tells, his strengths on and off the battlefield and will use it to his advantage like the tactician he is. 

Fives gasps when his back hits the mat and Echo is suddenly on top of him, planting a kiss to his cracked lips before he can argue that he’s cheating. 

“Maybe next time I’ll pin you from behind,” Echo jokes, and he relishes in the way Fives’s eyes gloss over with desire.


	3. Phantom Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Fives/Echo drabbles. Ratings and tags will be updated as more chapters are added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary explains it all.
> 
> For further context, I had a prompt challenge going on my Tumblr for a little while, and I wanted another place to collect all of the fics in one place so that they could be more readily available to read.

It’s with a sharp gasp and a startling jolt that Echo sits upright in bed and screams.

“IT BURNS!!”

“Echo, what’s wrong?!” Fives looks him over, only stopping when Echo cries and gestures to his cybernetic legs. 

“Echo…there’s nothing there, cyare,” Fives whispers as his stomach drops and he cradles Echo close as they fight through the torture of phantom pain together. 


	4. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Fives/Echo drabbles. Ratings and tags will be updated as more chapters are added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary explains it all.
> 
> For further context, I had a prompt challenge going on my Tumblr for a little while, and I wanted another place to collect all of the fics in one place so that they could be more readily available to read.

The only similarities between them were on the surface, which could be said for any of the clones, but for Fives and Echo, the unstoppable duo that came in a pair, always hand-in-hand, it was especially true. 

Behind closed doors, their bodies held different scars, different reactions to the different ways they touched each other. It was obvious in the way that Fives melted under the drag of Echo’s tongue on his neck, the way that Echo moaned lewdly when Fives rolled his nipples under the pads of his thumbs. It was in the way Echo took charge on the battlefield, but submitted to Fives’s every whim like he was wrapped around his little finger. 

The way they fell into each other’s arms each night, though, well, that was the same, both needy and desperate to feel the other against them, to know they made it through another day with their lover by their side.


	5. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of Fives/Echo drabbles. Ratings and tags will be updated as more chapters are added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summary explains it all.
> 
> For further context, I had a prompt challenge going on my Tumblr for a little while, and I wanted another place to collect all of the fics in one place so that they could be more readily available to read.

He’s alive, hooked up to wires and pale and far too skinny, but _alive_. 

Of course Fives shoves Rex out of the way to be the one to catch Echo when he falls from the chamber. He knows Echo would do the same if it were him. 

“Fives?” Echo rasps, his eyes still trying to focus as Tech works on getting him unhooked from all of the wires that are attached. 

“Hey, Babydoll,” Fives replies wetly as he cups Echo’s cheeks, happy to just to close, to be reunited with the man he thought he’s lost. 


End file.
